Save My Soul
by RedRoseBlackTears
Summary: The moon shined overhead as a crimson eyed demon made his way out of the bedroom door and down the corridor, opening a portal to The Makai. Whispering a soft 'I love you' the demon was gone from all radars. Have mild kissing scene more coming.
1. Chapter 1

Author: BlackJem

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will.

Warning: None you hafta worry about now.

Title: Save My Soul

The moon shined overhead as a crimson eyed demon made his way out of the bedroom door and down the corridor, opening a portal to The Makai. Looking back once more before stepping into the portal, the demon laid one hand on his stomach and a tear fell from his eye. Whispering a soft 'I love you' the demon was gone from all radars.

~Two Years Later~

The crimson eyed demon waved at the young children running to the school. The demon smiled and laughed before walking indoors. 'Those kids are almost always late for school.' It had been two years since the demon had been with the children's father. Many tears had been shed and much pain felt in his heart. The demon moved into the kitchen fixing himself a small snack. Not much could be done during the day. Sighing the demon thought of the life he had before. Friends, family and someone who loved him. Closing his eyes the demon smiled and went to lay down.

* * *

Meanwhile in The Spirit world a group of people have returned from another failed mission. They had left on a lead of their old friend. Hiei, that was his name. Hiei went missing two years ago. He left without a trace. No note, no nothing.

"Koenma sir, it was another fluke! Nothing no life signs of anyone. God damn it!" A spirt detective named Yusuke Urameshi. The others behind him slumped into the chairs next to the desk. A red-head demon named Shuuchi Minamino and a carrot-top human named Kuzama Kuwabara. The demon named Shuuchi sat up straight in his chair and sighed.

"Koenma, you know that if Hiei doesn't wanna be found then he won't be found. Koenma you must have thought about that right?" Koenma shrugged.

"I don't care alright. He needs to be found." Koenma seethed.

"Why though, its only shorty." Kazuma Kuwabara asked.

"His name is Hiei. Not shorty or any other deeming name you can call him." Koenma snapped. Kuwabara looked shocked.

"Anyway what other places are there?" Yusuke asked, trying to turn the Reikai Prince attention over to him.

"Uh there is this place. Its in the Makai. George! Get in here!" Koenma waited till the ogre came in.

"Lord Koenma." Koenma motioned for him to continue. "Oh, there were sightings of the demon, Hiei and two small children. The children stay with the demon. Its said that they live in a land called Haverns. Its a safe place for runaways and others. The children was seen going to the school there. I really think this is where he is."

"I would be going with you guys but I have to be here. So if he is there bring him back. Have fun." Koenma nodded as they got up and went through an portal that had opened on the other side of the room. The team left and Koenma closed his eyes, rubbing his temple.

"Do you think we will ever find him?" Koenma asked the ogre.

"Yes. I do. Sir we will find him." The ogre reassured. Sighing one last sigh, the godling began stamping papers.

* * *

Yusuke and his team walked through the rough forest. The portal dropped them off further than they thought.

"Why do we hafta walk so freking far?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama shrugged. Stepping outta the forest, the Reikai Tentai grinned.

"Found our way." Yusuke said. "Now all we have to do is find out if Hiei is really here. If not than we go empty handed and hear Koenma yelling about how we failed yet again. I really don't get why he cares about Hiei this much though, its not like they were friends." Yusuke moved on leaving the others behind.

"Hey wait up Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. Kurama chuckled then ran after them.

Walking into the village, the team notice one thing, there was billions of houses. All seprarated by miles of land.

"This is going to be hard to find him. I mean with all these houses here we'll never find him. If he is here, anyway." Yusuke said.

"How about we just going to the school here and ask to talk to the children?" Kurama said. Yusuke grinned again.

"You know that could be a great idea."

Walking through the streets, they saw people trading and smiling. Laughing with each other, just then a man in blue walked up to them and bowed.

"My friends, I welcome you to Heverns. A place with no violence and friendship. I ask you while you are here that you commit no act of violence or crime. I beg that you will try to get along with everyone here and if you have a problem, please come to me, my name is Geferk Keben. I am always in the office in the Main Center. That is straight ahead. Have fun and good luck." Geferk left them with another bow. Yusuke smiled and began walking again. Kurama and Kuwabara was one step behind him. Looking around the place they saw there was many different races of demons and other creatures. Walking straight to the school, they saw the children playing in the back. Looking across the yard, the Reikai Tentai saw two kids sitting next to a group of older kids. The kids had fire-red eyes and golden brown hair. One of the children was smaller than average and the other kid was a little taller. Standing near them was four older kids and they were talking. Getting closer they over heard some of then conversation.

"So hows your papa? Is he gonna let us come over?" One of the older children asked. The Smaller Child nodded.

"He said yes. I asked him at a good time though." The group smiled.

"Good, though one question, when the heck is your father having 'good times' I've never seen him very happy. I've personally only seen him frowning about something." another student said.

"Same here. He's always moaning about some life he left behind. Thinking of some guy that happened to be our father. Though whenever we ask about him he doesn't wanna talk anymore." the taller red-eyed boy said.

"Guys guys we are not here to talk about how bipolar acting your dad is. We are here about todays' big action going on. So when shall we come over?" The tallest child said.

"You come over right after school. You'll be walking home with us. Oh but we can't be too loud my Grandpapa is coming over three hours after school ends. Though do you know were to go?" They weren't able to hear who said that because a teacher came over.

"Can I help you?"

"No sorry its just I thought I saw and heard an old friend of mine. Though thinking now, why would he be at a school yard." Yusuke said smiling.

"Well okay."

"But one question, aren't some of these children to young?" Yusuke asked

"No see here in Heverns we have kids start school early. They end the same time too. Every kid starts it after their second birthday." The teacher said, "Now if thats all I have to go back. You do have every right to stay around if you aren't here to do harm." The teacher left them standing there.

"Well do you wanna talk to the children. Maybe they know something." Kurama suggested. Walking straight towards the spot where the kids were, Yusuke halted.

"Wait a second how do we explain who we are. 'Hi we were friends of your father but then he left us and have been trying to find him for the past two years.' Don't think that would go so greatly." He said.

Behind them they heard someone clearing their throat.

"You'd be surprised what go on in a child's mind. Any way, you say your a friend of our dad how do we know thats true?" The smaller child said.

"Well you see my name is Yusuke Urameshi and these are my Friends Kurama and Kuwabara. Your dad used to work with us." he said nodding.

The taller child gave a glare that meant business. "I don't care about your guys names. I wanna know one thing no one would know but us."

"Uh.... uh...... your father is a koorimine." Yusuke spit out.

"Fine. Even though your not correct a hundred percent I'll bite. Anyway mine name is Jeome and this is my sister HenaOnmiy. I'm older."

"By ten-Mother-fricking-minutes! Get over it!" the girl, HenaOnmiy yelled, stomping on her brothers toes. Grabbing his injured foot the older boy, Jeome yelled something not particuly nice.

"You are such a bitch!"

"You know better than to swear. Papa doesn't like it! I'm so telling!" Hena yelled.

"Woppied-fricking-doo. I don't care! Snitch!" Jeome screamed as loud as he could. Luckily no one paid much attention to the brother and sister.

"Oh don't call me that!" Turning to face the team she said softly "Now if you'll be so kind to follow me I can take you to see him."

The group followed the small girl. Walking through the twisting turns of the villiage streets they made it to a medium sized house. Located not that far from the school but far enough that there was not many other houses. Stepping into the house they noticed the house was fashionably decorated. Red and black furniture sat glossy like around the living room. The kitchen was decorated almost the same except a few stray pieces of blue dishwear. The kitchen was nice and clean unlike the rest of the house.

"Sorry this place is a mess, Papa ususally keeps this place pristine but as you can see he's not feeling the best. Also you over heard us, so you should know something." Hena said.

"Uh..How did you know that?" Kuwabara asked.

"We can sense you. Its a trait our father can do. Which speaking of our father, where the heck is he?" Joeme said.

"I'm right here. Sorry guys I was out-" Hiei stopped and grabbed onto the counter.

"Hiya." Yusuke said waving.

"Hena, Jeome can you leave us alone for a bit." Hiei watched his kids walk outside mumbling. "How did you find me?" he said with a stoney glare.

"Hiei we haven't seen each other for two years and thats what you say. Wow well a hello could've been sweet." Yusuke said.

"Yeah no. How the hell did you find me? I mean I hid so no one could find me."

"Well you did a very good job at that. Though we had people on the lookout for you. Hiei, we worried for you. Do you know what we were going through." Kurama said moving closer.

"Well I tried hard. I need you people to leave me the hell alone." Turning around to face the door, Hiei yelled "Kids stop evesdropping! You know its rude!" They heard scurring and then a unison of 'Sorry Papa!'

"Okay, anyway Hiei who's kids are those?" Yusuke asked

"They're mine. Thats all you need to know. Now let me guess your mission was if you people found me you were to take me to see Koenma. Am I right?" When no answer came he nodded "Yeah, no I'm so not going."

"Hiei! You hafta! Koenma is bout to kill us!" Yusuke said.

"Yeah shorty! You hafta!" Kuwabara chiped in.

"No, I can't." Hiei said

"Why no-" A knock came from the front room. Hiei walked to the front and opened the door to show a middle-age man standing there.

"You can come in, dad." Hiei lead the man to the kitchen. "Guys meet my dad." He said. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama stood there shocked.

"You found your father? When!?" Yusuke asked.

"He found me. And about a year ago." Hiei said, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Yeah anyway Hiei you hafta come with us." Yusuke said.

"N-"

"My son would love to. Though what about his children, unfortunatly I would not be able to watch them. So would they be able to come with him." he asked.

"Of course. They would. Now we leave in about two hours." Kurama said.

"Good that leaves them enough time to pack. Now Hiei son go pack. I'll get Hena and Joeme and tell them to pack. By the way my name is Kael." Kael said running to the backyard.

"Dad! Dad! You cannot undermine me! Especially in my own house! DAD! Are you paying attention to me?" Hiei yelled walking straight to where his dad was.

"Hiei stop bitching and just go. These people come find you after you run two years ago, not many people would stick around for anyone. I'm sure as hell positive none of my friends did that. I'm telling you that your are going and I'm not taking no for an answer." Kael said.

"But-"

"No if, ands, or fricking buts! Getcha your ass up those damn stairs and get packing! Or I'm going to do that for you then throw your ass down the fricking portal!" Kael yelled.

"OK, whatever. Fine going up the fricking stairs to fricking pack to go to a place I fricking don't like." Hiei said while walking back into the house. "And the you might be where my kids are learning to swear. God dang you!"

"Sorry for that display of being prude. He usually is pretty calm." Kael said.

"Any way children you need to run upstairs and pack."

* * *

Two hours later, the group, Hiei and his children stood waiting. Hiei stood there with a death glare pointed directly to the people who used to be his friends.

"So when is this 'portal' supposed to show up?" Hena asked.

"Its coming, its coming. Just wait." Yusuke said annoyed.

"Yeah but when? See I had plans and you come along and screw up my plans. So I want a portal and I want that god damn portal NOW!" She yelled.

"Kid calm the hell down. You can't be so damn demanding." Yuske said, glaring at the small child.

"Hey no yelling at her!" Hiei yelled.

A portal opened the same time Yusuke opened his mouth to retailate. Hiei lead his children through right after Kurama. Hena turned to face Yusuke and Kuwabara and stuck out her tongue.

"Hena don't do that." They heard Hiei say before there was complete silence.

"Ready?" Kuwabara asked

"I was born ready." Yusuke said smoothly before walking through the portal.

Entering on the other side, they felt an uncomfortable silence. Koenma and Hiei's eyes met in a steely gaze.

"Kids leave."

"Yusuke take your team and leave." They both commanded. The two groups look at the people and left, mumbling.

"So. Hows life been?" Koenma asked, trying to smile.

"God, umm. Truth be told, horrible. Especially without you." Hiei sighed sitting into a chair near the desk.

"Well then why'd you leave. And who's kids are those?" Koenma asked.

"Uh I left for reasons that you would never understand and those kids are mine." Hiei answered.

"Ok, obviously you don't wanna talk about it. Hiei we need to talk about this. You left me, alone. I was devesated." Koenma moved closer and put a finger on his cheek. Hiei shivered at the feel of the his old lover's touch. Lowering his mouth onto Hiei's, Koenma placed a well awaited kiss on his lips.

"OH! Man should've waited!" A yell sounded throughout the room and Hiei and Koenma broke their kiss.

"Joeme! What did I tell you?!" Hiei growled

"Uh, don't barge into a room without asking?." Jeome said softly. Yusuke and everyone else had some to see what had happen, therefore seeing their kiss.

"You two has got some explaining to do" Yusuke said pointing straight at them. Koenma sighed then fell straight to the floor.

"Koenma! Koenma! Are you okay?!" A voice in the dark said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Author's note: Hi this is BlackJem. Thats my nickname. Okay . So please leave a review. This is my second story. I'm sorry its not to long.


	2. Stories Of The Past

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The OC's names and incidents are products of the Author's imagination. The Characters of Yu Yu Hakusho belong to their respective owner. I claim no right to them. The incidents are used fictitiously and in no way should be construed as real. Definatly **NOT** tried at home. Any resemblances to actual events, locales, organizations, or persons living, dead, undead or demons is entirely coincidental. As already stated I don't claim ownership to the Yu Yu Hakusho charaters. Mr Yoshihiro Togashi. I'm am merely borrowing them for this fic.

Additional: People if you experience Chest pain, seixures, bleeding from various places, Shortness of breath, suicidal thoughts or Homicidal thoughts, or any other fatal conditions, I pray that you will consult your Physician and Psycologist for some help.

Warning: Okay this has mentions of Mpreg, It has Yaoi, het, lemons, OC's, Au, OCC-ness and more I'm to lazy to put.

A/N: This is taken place in Genkai's Temple. I'm really sorry if it doesn't make sense, I tried my best but I just write what the stupid- I mean awesome plot bunnies say. So this is taking place in the NingenKai. I'll explain at the end in a nother author's note, if you're still confused.

Reviewers:

Light Shadow: Hi yeah thanks for the review

bloodredvampgirl: Thanks I'm glad my story kicks Ass

* * *

Koenma awoke to light glaring through windows. 'I don't have windows at the Reikai. Where am I?' he thought. Slowly sitting up, Koenma felt sick to his stomach. He got up and ran to the bathroom, holding onto his stomach. Koenma sat crunched over the toilet bowl when he heard the door open.

"What happened to you?"

"Hiei, I don't know. I think I'm sick." Koenma answered, coughing.

"How? You're a godling." he heard Yusuke ask. Silence filled the room until Hiei spoke.

"I heard about something like this happening once. Its a Ningen Myth. A long time ago an ancient God and Goddess exsisted between the planes, The Majestic Beings that they were, they were blessed to born two children. A son and a daughter. The daughter betrayed her family because she had fallen for a human. Her family tossed her away, which is why she is a a main goddess in many many different religions. Anyway the son of the great beings had to produce an heir or else he would get sick and his powers would eventually leave his body. He would then live his life as an mortal. The son then sought out many women and males trying to find one to bear his heir. He looked for literally centuries but could never find one. He then sought out a Seer, one that would help he found one in the village. He asked her "I've been searching for many years why can't I find someone to break my curse?" She promptly answered "You can not break the curse by just borning a heir, you need to fall in love and procure a marriage. Only then the curse shall be lifted." He walked out in anger he had no idea if he was ever going to find love." Yusuke interupped.

"How the hell do you know this?" Hiei glared before continuing.

"He searched but before he could the curse began taking its toll. He soon lost all powers, so again he searched for a Seer.

He then asked "What shall I do know that I have lost everything?"

The Seer replyed "There is still hope."

The Son asked "But I have no powers. I have no way to do anything."

The Seer smiled before saying "You could always do magic. For in every human there is powers behind demon, or God reconition. Just go searching one more day. I promise you, this time you'll be lucky."

The son left once more in search of love. He came across an injured family. The family had just lost their mother and wife. The Son helped the family and in turned fell in love with the husband. The children the day, became close to the son. At the end of the week the Son became sick. The family was entirely worried. Though at the end of the day, the son woke from his sleep and felt the powers he hadn't felt in a long time. He went back to the Seer.

She told him, "You found love. You have been blessed with your powers."

The son smiled but frowned as he said, "But I have not procured a heir or married."

The Seer all but chided him, "But you have found love. You do have heirs, and marriage is right in your future. Now child I want you to take them to your family. They will accept you, and your family. Jeflen, you have been truly blessed. "

The Seer smiled as the man ran off to take his new family to go meet his parents. At the end of the next week, people had new Gods and Goddess, Jeflen and his new family is a base for all Myths that take place now." Hiei smiled.

"Wow that was beautiful Hiei, where did you learn it?" Kurama asked.

"I heard it once. I overheard this man telling his loved one. I just remembered it." Hiei looked back at Koenma. "I'm thinking this is the same. The Myth said that the family of Jeflen would be cursed with the same. There could be a chance that you are related to Jeflen."

"But you said it was a myth, meaning not true." Yusuke yelled.

"He did but all Ningen Myths are based on true demonic stuff. Like the afterlife. And the characters Death, and the Boogeyman." Hena answered for her father.

"And how do you know that?" Kuwabara chipped in.

"Because unlike you I'm smart." She replied, smirking.

"Why I outta- Stupid shimplett!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Shut it you stupid Oaf! You are so damn stupid!" She yelled, stepping closer to Kuwabara.

"I can't fight a little kid." Kuwabara said, narrowing his eyes,

"Hn. Stupid human." She said before turning to her father, "Ok Papa, I personally don't care who you are screwing, to be blunt, but after he is fix can we get back to our conversation we were having before these wierdos came?" Hena left the room in pure fury. "Now why is she so upset?" Someone asked.

"We were talking about who her father was. I think she's alittle upset we never got to finish the conversation." Hiei answered.

"Really, that sounds like an interesting conversation." Kurama said "Mind if we sit in?" Hiei narrowed his eyes once more.

"I gotta go find her before she finds some way to destroy this place." Leavin the room, Hiei tried to find his daughter.

"Hena," He said when he found her in the main room. "What is the matter?"

"You! I mean you leave my father and then you start making out with some random person. I mean damn! Couldn't you at least wait for us to actually leave! You know what how about you just leave me the fuck!" Hena yelled.

"HenaOnmy Kaels! You will watch your mouth!" Hiei chided.

"NO! I won't! You think I'm too young! Or what ever! I'm mean dammit! Right in my face! I wanna know more about my father!" Hena yelled, she slumped down, crying.

"Sweetheart, calm down. I know you wanna know more about your father but-" Hiei looked around making sure they were alone, "Koenma is your father."

Hena looked at her Papa in surprise, "You hafta be kidding me! He is! Why'd you leave him? He's like a god, ain't he?" She yelled.

"Shhhh, I can't let him know. Yes he is a god, in all ways and you know why I left." Hiei answered in a serious tone. "Fine fine. Though I don't like it I won't tell him. Whats' he like?" She asked.

"Well he's nice but can be strict. Though he'd never hit anybody. He's against all abuse." Hiei said smiling.

"Papa I know you left for a good reason but why couldn't you ask for the help?" She asked frowning.

"They can't know. It can destroy any type of reletionship. You know that." Hiei answered, looking off to the past.

"I know but still........... do you think he would accept us? I mean as his kids." Hena asked.

"I think he would. Yea he definatly would. I mean we always talked about having kids, but we knew his father would not like the idea of him getting pregnant and I never thought about getting pregnant, so we didn't really finish that thought." He answered, truthfully

"Why wouldn't his father want grandkids?" She asked, not really getting it. She had always wanted kids and grandkids, and she was only 7, well according to the Ningenkai she was _supposed_ to be only two but of course the time difference. Who really cares.

"I know but he thought that his son falling in love with someone like me, would tarnish his reputation, though Koenma didn't care. His father gave him the berating of a life time. I decided that we would try everything to not get pregnant. But hey look at me now. I really don't care what mister monkey ass has to say." Hiei said, smiling at his little girl. "You know if you ask the people I knew before they would say they could never see me as a father figure. Though I find it very funny that I the one who has kids first."

"Why?" Hena asked, about to laugh at her dad.

"Because to them I was stoic, and cruel and I acted like I hated them, it was hilarious to see. Like on our first mission, okay I was the only one fast enough to get the switch and save them all from being crushed and I did but then this eyeball demon showed up and tried to talk me outta it. I can tell you this they really thought I was going to follow these demons. Anyway I kill the demon and save them. Yusuke said "I knew you weren't going to betray us." I just – that is my one of many memories that I cherish, though don't tell them." Hiei whispered, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, I can't believe that the guy who cleans our home, makes us dinner and all that other such used to be so heartless." she joked, before sobering up, "I can't believe I know but I can't say. Do you know how hard this is? I just wanna be accepted by him." She was on the edge of tears.

"Surprisingly I do. I have a sister. I can't tell her in fear of being rejected but also for her saftey. I can't tell a lot of things to her. I always had to see her but could never tell her the truth. I regret it." Hiei said with a wry smile. "You know its funny how you always wanna tell them the truth but right at the best right moment you find out you can't. You have no idea why, at first, then you realized you can't make yourself ruin their life. The life they built. I've been there, I'm still there for Enma's sake, and I'm not sure when I'm leaving." He admitted, with a sad smile.

"Yeah but I want him to know me. Not just as your kid but as his! I can't really explain it. I know you've faced something pretty much like ti but this different, I'll feel horrible if I go on in life and he doesn't know who I am. I want my father, I love Papa but I need him. Though I won't tell him until you want me to." She sighed.

"Why don't you try to get to know him. Have him get to know you and be happy. See if he would want kids and see if he would want you because I don't want you heart broken and I don't wanna have to hurt him." Hiei suggested. She smiled a smile that has only been blessed to the truly devious. She hugged her Papa and moved to get up.

"Papa, I got one more question," She said reaching a hand to Hiei.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I wanted to know how old you are." She said curiously.

"You know if I tell you then I hafta tell everyone else." he said.

"Oh come on! I wanna know!" She said, pulling on his arm. He smiled and said

"If you can figure out this riddle then you'll know. 'I'm no longer a teen but I'm still young. I cannot break the rules like I once did though I still do.'" he smiled as she got a look of total confusion on her face.

"How the hell do you expect _me_ to figure _that_ out!" She screeched. He smiled at her and said

"Will you just move your goddanged legs, we gotta go talk with them, this is a huge problem if he loses his powers." She looked at him.

"Well you love him right?"

"Its not that simple. If it was I would've fix the problem already. Its the fact that the ritual has changed, drastically. There are trials and things that are too difficult--"

"If you love someone, nothing should be able to stop it." She said sharply, cutting off his words. She cocked her head and looked at him with those fire-red eyes and blinked once. "I know you can, but you don't think you can." Hiei sighed at his daughters powers.

"You know your abilities can get annoying at some points."

"Oh don't blame me, blame my parentage." She joked.

"Hn." Hiei said, reverting back to the one syllable word.

"Does that count as an answer? I don't think it does." She watched as he moved towards the door, "Hey I wasn't finished talking. You know you can be considered a five year old. Papa! Papa!" She called after his retreating body.

_'I can't believe I'm about to do this. I'm going to ruin everything I've built up ain't I?'_ he thought, biting his lip. Walking straight to the room that held Koenma he said upon walking in,

"Koenma, we need to talk." he stressed the importance of the word need.

"Okay." He said to Hiei, everybody got the hint and left the room mumbling something about having to do other stuff. "What is it?" he asked.

"I was pregnant when I left you.I also found my father, and more importantly I need help." He managed to breathe after the handful of words piled out of his mouth.

"You mean........ those..kids...........they're mine?" Koenma said sadly.

"Yes. They are but I-- Hena just wants to be accepted. I can't do what was done to me to her, to any of my children. Please just get to know them and then decide." Hiei looked so scared to be entrusting something so important to him, to someone else.

"Hiei- I- I don't know what to say." Koenma stuttered.

"Just say you'll accept them" He said though in his mind he was adding,_'and me'._

"Of course I'll accept them. I always wanted kids." Koenma said quickly. "What else did you want?" He asked softly.

"I- I- I....I'mintrouble!" the words slurred together.

"What?" Koenma asked. Hiei was about to answer when another bout of sickness covered Koenma and he ran back to the bathroom, regurgitating all that he eat.

"I'm going to get Yukina. Maybe she can try something." He said. Koenma stopped him.

"What did you say, first."

"I- I- Can tell you later. Its nothing." He said quietly adding, "besides I can be murdered just by being here." He quickly grabbed one last look towards the Godling then went to get Yukina.

* * *

A/N: Okay hi, sorry this took a while its just I hafta get ready for school and my granddma is coming. Going over friends houses. Okay back to the fic. I have moved them to the NingenKai because It works better for my fic. I'm very sorry for this move but I had to. Please no flames about it. I tried my best but the plot bunnies made me go this way. Sorry this is a little shorter, till the next chappie.


	3. Wild Ride

Chapter 3: Wild Ride

Authoress' note: Hey guys!I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for this I didn't realise I had already updated it on my computer but I never uploaded onto . I'm sooooooo sorry. I hope y'all can forgive me. Anywho I guess y'all would want to get on with the story. SOOOOOOO without further ado, my chapter three of this story.

Warnings: mentions of abuse and death.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!! IT NEVER WILL BE!! THIS I SWEAR. Now that is the last time I'm doing a disclaimer again in this story.

* * *

Yukina waited by the birds and flowers, she had to speak to Hiei. She had figured out the truth, she only hoped he would take it as well as she did. Of course when he did come it was for Koenma-sama. She went ahead and followed him to the place where Koenma was staying, and upon seeing Koenma she ran and felt his head.

"You have a really high fever! Thats not good. Koenma-sama, there's not much I can do for you." She turned towards Hiei and motioned him to talk.

"Hiei-san I'm sorry but there's not much I can do for him. Do you got Kurama-san fixing him something to take away the nausea?" She watched Hiei nod.

"Of course thats the first thing I thought of." Hiei watched Yukina for a moment then said, "Is something wrong? You seem nervous."

"No, no nothing is wrong. I just missed you." She said.

"Y-you did?" He asked, he didn't know she cared for him so much.

"Yes! I missed you a lot. You were my protector. I missed your worrisome attitude." She whispered, smiling and thinking of the times he would threaten immediate death to anyone who hurt her.

"You were like a brother." To say Hiei was stunned by her last comment would be a shot under, he was to say the least surprised.

"You are my brother, aren't you?" She asked. That stopped Hiei dead in his track.

"What?!" He yelled, making her flinch back. "S-Sorry." He said noticing the flinch.

"Hiei-San I may be naïve, but that doesn't make me dumb. I over heard Kurama-san and Yusuke-san talking. You're the Forbidden Child. Thats the name the Koorime Elders gave to my brother. Rui told me." She said, giving him a weak glare.

"I-Its... complicated. Yukina, I-"

"Do you not want someone like me to be your sister?" She stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"No Yukina! I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure if you would accepted me." Hiei managed to say. Yukina had already started to cry her tears.

"Why wouldn't I!? I don't care about anything other than the fact your MY TWIN BROTHER! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" She pretty much screamed the last sentence. Hiei flinched, he never knew she could get this mad! She was like a banshee.(And having to know a banshee or two, he knew them to be super loud.)

"Please Yukina calm down!" He said, trying to calm down the crying Koorime.

"W-Why should I?" She sniffled "You lied to me! Why should I believe anything you say now?! Huh!" She looked at him with sad eyes. He turned away, filled with shame and indecision.

"Yukina I—I can't give you a good enough reason, because no reason will be good enough."

"I forgive you, even if your apology was iffy at best." She said sniffling.

"Eh-I-I-" Hiei couldn't finish his sentence because he was at a loss of words. Yukina smiled. Koenma, who stayed in the back, heard everything. He never knew Koorime and Fire demons were so... 'damn it whats the word' he thought, 'oh confrontational. If thats a word.' He heard someone coming and he cleared his throat, trying to get their attention.

"Oh, so sorry Koenma-sama," she said,

"I was so caught up in my own stuff I forgot I was here to try and help you."

Hiei smiled at his sister, oh how good it felt to say that. He no longer had to feel horrible about this. He watched as Yukina got a wet rag and placed it on Koenma's head. The door opened to reveal Yusuke and Kurama. Kurama made his way to Koenma's bedside and Yusuke made his way next to Hiei.

"So, whats going on?" He tried to ask casually. Hiei looked at him, and did something he never did in front of Yusuke, he smiled.

"You'll never know. Now where are my children?"

"They are beating up Kuwabara, in the living room." Hiei smiled. "They remind me a lot like their dad." Yusuke said.

Hiei turned back towards Koenma, "I know how you feel, its the same for me."

"Hmm. So do you wanna tell us why you left? It was sorta unexpected." Yusuke asked.

"Hn."

"There you go again. With that annoying answer. What does that mean?"

"It means I'm not gonna answer you." Hiei said turning around and leaving.

* * *

Hena sat on the windowsill eyes kept darting to the rain that was pouring down. She sighed before jumping down.

"I hate it here! Its boring!" She sighed while pacing back and forth.

"I know! I'm tired, this place is so freking boring. I wanna go see my friends!" Her twin brother said.

"Lets get outta here!" She said her thumb pointing to the door.

"Uh are you forgetting that dad would not only MURDER us he would then bring up back to life, so no I'm not leaving." Jeome said.

"Well what are you a man or pussy!?" Hena said smile lightly playing on her face, "We need to explore!"

"Fine! I'll go but if we get caught I'm blaming you!" He sighed reluctantly moving from his spot on the floor.

* * *

Hena smiled slightly as she and her brother made their way through the unfamiliar territory of the old hag's training ground. It'd finally stopped raining and they were stepping on soaked ground. She loved it here though. This place was beautifully large and away from the city. She was excited to say the least, that was until she thought she lost Jeome, that was scary and made her rethink this whole plan through.

"Hey, Hen, how much further till we hit the stream and then the waterfall?" Jeome asked crouching next to her. She shrugged before she went back to sensing for water. She never knew how she always knew where water was, it was so much like how Jeome knew where the fire or warmest places were. It actually annoyed her. She hated it to be precise, though no-one knew or wanted to understand why. Hena was her own little Rubik's cube, as her father had told her. Nothing would or ever could change that about her and in truth she didn't mind the fact she inherited her father's stubbornness. It surprised her even more when she realised her brother was more submissive to the things she told him to do, She thought the men was more dominant in the Fire Demons' nations. Not that they'd ever visited it, its not like they could. It was forbidden for half-breed children to even set foot on the so called sacred ground of the Fire gods, and pushing those unpleasant thoughts out of her head at the moment she bent down touched the ground then pointed north.

"Not that far." She whispered, jumping up form her spot on the ground and landing on the nearest tree branch.

* * *

Hiei sighed as he walked back to Koenma's room. He knew he had to explain what he had said before but how do you explain a psycho-manic killer who used to be a family friend was out bent on revenge for something he did almost 3000 years ago. Especially when that something had to be explained and he sure as hell didn't wanna tell anyone. Hiei bit down on one of his lips before growling slightly as he entered the room.

"Koenma, I have to tell you something." He said as quickly as he could without placing the words together.

"What is it?" Koenma whispered.

"I-I---I'm in a lot of trouble ." He said noticing Koenma's confused look he remember that he talked a lot quicker then planed.

"Please repeat." Koenma said.

"Okay, I'm in huge trouble and this guy is trying to kill me and my family." he blurted out and smiled slightly in hope that the Prince would not be angry.

"And these people trying to kill you and my family are........?" Hiei smile widened. Now anyone who knew him knew the reasons why he would smile but this was a whole different reason. Koenma just called Hiei's children, 'his family' it sounded so good just rolling of the Prince's tongue.

"They are the bunch of bandits I used to hang with, well more like I was their ever compliant slave and them the masters. I cannot allow them to get even an inch near my children and I'm afraid for their lives. I only ask you to protect them." He said in a tone he doesn't like using. Koenma sighed as he looked straight at Hiei. Hiei's worry for his children was beautiful.

"I can help you. You just need to promise me you won't leave me hanging again." Koenma said sitting up. Hiei smiled wryly.

"Koenma this isn't a jo-" Hiei started

"I'm not joking. I don't want you leaving me again," He said sternly, "I'm not having you walk out on me. I want a chance to woo you."

"Koenma I've giving up on l-"

"I don't wanna here. While I'm protecting you and your family I want a chance to get you back. I'm not going to let you get away, and plus I have a good feeling if you agree I could get better." Koenma sighed

".......you can't be serious, can you?! How would this make you better. You are going to tire yourself out form chasing me and............" Hiei drove on.

"Hiei shut up for a minute. Just say yes." Koenma said taking Hiei into a tight hug.

".................well I don't see why not." Hiei concluded.

* * *

Hena frowned as they came up to the little river, it was red, like blood. She turned to Jeome only to find him placing his hand it the blood red water. "No! Jeome we need to get back to papa now! Something isn't right." She said turning back, beckoning Jeome to join her. She screamed "JEOME!!!" as she fell straight to the ground.

Jeome ran quickly to his sister, she was lying unconscious. He tapped her right arm and got no response so he picked her up bridal style and began the long trudge back home. _'How did you even trip?' he asked her in his mind. 'I mean you aren't that clumsy. I'm the clumsy one. And why do you go a cut on your forehead. Do you get those when you only trip, or when someone pushes you.' _with that thought he quickly sped up and kept looking behind him. He couldn't believe where his mind was jumping to,' _this was absurd. Someone chasing us, why? _" he thought.

Jeome made his way back to the temple and placed Hena down on the floor and ran and got their father. This was a big problem and he knew he was going to get yelled at but still she needed help. He called out and checked Hena for a pulse. He was still checking when his father came rushing in.

"What the hell happened?!" he heard his father yell.

"I don't know! We were walking then she tripped and then she wouldn't get up and please don't be mad its just we were tired of being stuck in a little room. I'm sorry." Jeome said backing up to the wall.

"No, don't cry. Its okay. Just listen to me. What do you remember? Don you know why she tripped?" Hiei asked pulling Jeome into a hug.

"Dad...um... the little river was blood red. We don't know why but when we went down there it was like that. And she said we had to get out and when I turned around she was on the ground." He said.

"............ What?" Hiei said.

"The water was blood red." Jeome repeated.

"Oh fuck!" Hiei swore

"Umm wanna tell the rest of us whats going on?" Hiei heard Yusuke ask.

"......Problems. I need you to keep a watch on my children." Hiei said getting up and looking at Yukina and Kurama as they doted over his daughter.

"Hiei! Wh-"

"NO! This is my problem right now, if I need you I will ask for your help." Hiei yelled. He wasn't going to get them stuck in such a horrible fight.

"Hiei," Kurama said lifting his head up, " You need our help and you know it and as your friend I ask that you allow us to help you in your problems."

"Fine but this will take a lot of explaining which I want my daughter to be healed first before you get to know everything." Hiei said sitting down on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Hi sorry this is like forever not updated! I have something called Lunate Necrosis. Basically I have an extra long bone which is breaking the other bones in my wrist which causes it to be extremely painful for the person who has it. So this is a little short I'm sorry and I'm working on the next chappie now.


End file.
